Querido diario
by DeAtH tHe NiiiA
Summary: Sango le cuenta a su diario sobre su amiga Kagome...Sigo sin saber hacer summary ¿Alguien me enseña?


A ver, este es otro fic (y?) pues no es nada fuera de lo común U¬¬ doy pena como escritoras, lo sé, creo que no hace falta decir que ni yo ni ustedes somos dueños de inuyasha, si no, que demoniios estariamos haciendo aki? #¬¬ weno, ahí va:

Querido diario

Querido diario, hace mucho que no escribo en ti, pero solo escribiré lo ultimo que me ha pasado, pues tengo ganas…

12 Enero de 2009

La ví otra vez por los pasillos de la escuela… ¿Recuerdas la chica de la que te conté hace tiempo? La alta, pelinegra, de ojos chocolates y profundos los cuales desprendían una profunda tristeza…sola…sin amigos… perdida en sus pensamientos."Ayame, ella quien es?" Le pregunté a mi amiga, estábamos todas juntas platicando cerca de los casilleros, ella se encontraba al otro lado del pasillo" no sé, pero es muy rara, creo que siempre está sola". Respondió Yuca, siempre estábamos todas juntas, Ayame, Yuca, Eri, Rin y yo.

Decidí acercarme a ella, después de todo, no creí que me hiciera daño, por el contrario, creí que no me iba a hablar y estaba en lo correcto…

Esperé hasta el almuerzo y me senté con ella, me ignoró, como si le diera pena le pregunté su nombre "Soy Kagome Higurashi" me dijo tímidamente, "Yo soy Sango Kinamura" .Empezamos a platicar y a conocernos más. Después de unos días nos empezamos a frecuentar más, tanto que nos volvimos amigas inseparables.

No tenía amigos, y por lo que me contó, era huérfana, y vivía con su abuela en un templo en las afueras de Tokio.

Ella me contó que Koga Hinasawa y Houjo Fukarinu ( que apellidos tan bobos, me doy pena a mi misma U¬¬) eran sus ex-novios…y los dos le habían roto el corazón. Le gustaba un chico, Inuyasha Taisho se llamaba, pero claro, ese tipo siempre estaba con su "novia" esa chica tan parecida a Kagome, pero a la vez tan diferente, sus ojos eran fríos, tan inexpresivos y yo lo notaba, se llamaba kikyo, siempre estaba pegada a el, creo que el solo estaba con ella por algo importante, como por un compromiso, no, no era amor…

20 De Febrero de 2009

Empecé a investigar sobre ese Taisho, mi novio Miroku-El hijo del director- me ayudó a entrar a los archivos, encontré que Inuyasha era el prometido de la tal Kikyou, negocios importantes de los Taisho, pero, yo imagino, el no debe estar enamorado de ella, lo noto en sus ojos, en como mira a Kagome- cuando la ve- porque eso de que casi no mire a nadie está raro

En cuanto a Kagome, ella llora, yo se que lo quiere mucho, pero el ni la nota, creo que le ayudaré a darse cuenta de que quiere a Kagome…

22 De Mayo de 2008

Comencé a hablarle a Inuyasha, o mejor dicho, mandé a Miroku (ke novia tan mandona XD-ay perdón, ke metiche) a hacerse amigo de él, nos juntábamos los cuatro y kikyo quedó en segundo plano, bien, ese era mi cometido, se que no está bien meterse en los asuntos de los demás, y mucho menos en las relaciones de pareja, pero es por mi amiga…

5 de Junio De 2008

Bien, nos hemos vuelto amigos inseparables, los cuatro nos divertimos mucho, ayer fuimos a un antro por la noche, ví a Kagome feliz con Inuyasha, ya no es la chica triste y sola que vive de sueños y recuerdos que conocí. Bailamos, tomamos, en fin nos la pasmos bien, excepto por un momento en que Miroku tocó cierta parte baja de mi espalda #¬¬

16 De Junio De 2008

Lo estoy logrando, cada vez Inuyasha pasa menos tiempo con Kikyo y más con Kagome, Miroku me dijo que Inuyasha le comentó que Kikyo es muy fría, que el no la ama, pero tiene que respetar la decisión de su padre, eso es estúpido, preferir hacerle caso a Tu padre que a tu corazón.

Estábamos en clase ayer pero el profesor Todavía no llegaba, cuando Miroku le preguntó a quien quería, tuvo que llegar el maestro ###¬¬

23 De Septiembre De 2008

No he escrito hace mucho, han pasado cosas importantes: Primero, el padre de Inuyasha murió, pero antes de morir le dijo a Inuyasha que podía quedar libre de su compromiso, Sesshoumaru –su hermano mayor- se comprometió con una tal Kagura no-se-qué y su fortuna pasaría a manos de los Taisho, segundo, Inuyasha rompió con kikyo, pero ella juró vengarse, no creo que nos moleste por muco tiempo, Y para el cumpleaños de Kagome Inuyasha la beso!!! Puedes creerlo? Creo que las cosas van a ir mejorando, mientras tanto, escribiré luego… Matta ne.!!

,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,,.--.,,-

Tata!!! Creo que este es considerado el primer fic decente que hago

Si es ke esto se puede llamar decente U¬¬ doy pena ajena, si lo sé, pero si quieren decirme algo para levantarme el animo, mandarme una Cyber-galleta, verduras, cosas de escritorio, pueden pasarlos por el escáner y tb déjenme un review, onegai

(si quieren lo puedo continuar) plissssssss


End file.
